


Don't You Act So Tough, Cause You Make Me Laugh

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [14]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Touching, Tsundere Katsura Kotarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Oh Zura, who are you trying to fool?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grievingcain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/gifts), [deargodwhatisthatthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/gifts).



> Title: taken untranslated from Divine-Diva song "jewel" by Umetora (he writes sexy songs and he has a sexy voice. Nuff said)

Oh Zura, who are you trying to fool?

Keep calling me a hypocrite, a bastard, a despicable coward. Keep telling me you no longer consider me your friend, that you'd slay me next time a strand of my hair is in your field of vision. Keep saying to me that those days we spent together no longer mean anything to you, that I no longer mean anything to you, that you'd hate me no matter what I do, that I am only pretending all along to "avoid my ultimate fate". Keep insulting me however you like, I heard it all. Unfortunately for you, I'm not the least bit fazed.

Besides, do you really think I'd believe a single thing you say?

How would you explain the way you _never_ resist any of my advances? The way you are more than eager to give yourself to me without my needing to ever force you to anything? The way you easily let my tongue slip into your moist, hot mouth, - _oh!_ \- the way you arch your body into my touch, - _ah!_ \- the way you moan and shudder as I bite down on your supple skin - _mmm_ \- how would you explain all of that?

Is it I who is pretending all along, or is it _you_?

What is it? You're stopping me now? Oh, so you're only saying that you allow me to do this to you not out of affection, that I should get rid of whatever "mistaken" thoughts I'm having?

Oh Zura, making a fool of yourself as always.

What else now? You want our relationship to be purely sexual, no more, no less? Is that what you want?

Well then.

 _So be it_.

I know you wouldn't be able to control yourself once I take you into my mouth. Hold still, would you? No need to thrust like that, I'll give you everything you want. Just let me hear your voice, every whimper, every moan, every plea for more… Ah, you're driving me mad.

You're going to come? Perfect. No, whatever you say, I'm not giving you any more. Just so you know, I enjoy watching you just millimeters away from your satisfaction, cock leaking… hips bucking wildly into the air… letting out one choked cry after another… So beautiful. Why don't you let me feel you- oh yes, just the way I like it, these creamy thighs, stiff nipples, silky hair - you know many women would do anything to have your hair, don't you? Calm down! No need to worry, I'll let you come once I'm satisfied. Just get me off; the quicker I'm undone, the sooner you get to reach climax.

I'd never thought you could be this skillful. Must be the result of a lifetime of wielding the sword, isn't it?

Ah!

For the sake of me, Zura, I can't hold it any more…

That was… oh, I don't know how to describe it. Look at you, covered in my release. Now I'll fulfill my promise. You better prepare yourself, I'm taking you into my mouth again… Gosh Zura, you're coming harder than I expected. Mmm… hot… _delicious…_ Do you know how delightful you taste? Just lick your seed off my tongue. Lick it clean.

I love you, Zura.

I really do.

And I want you to know that it is only _my_ seed should your skin ever feel, that it is only _me_ should you ever allow to taste your seed.

And no matter what you say, I know you love me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I know, Takasugi is starting to sound annoying after a while (much like his laugh, kukuku). But I don't think I can write from Zura's perspective because sugi's just comes more naturally to me.


End file.
